


Calm

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Steve Rogers, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had a panic attack in the middle of a meeting, Steve takes him home and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

Tony feels his heart beat rapidly and his breath shorten.

It's clear that he's having a panic attack, his head is spinning and for a moment he fears that he's going to die. The conversation he's having drains out from his head, and everything seems to move back and forth. His breathing becomes labored, his vision doubles and refocus every second. 

He hears muffled versions of his name being called out, and suddenly everything's normal, then everything slows. He feels a hand on his back, and he hears a steady voice. 

"Count down from 30. Come on Tony." 

So Tony does, wheezing out the numbers quietly as he squeezes his eyes shut and presses the heel of his palm onto his eyes. 

"14...13...12..." His breathing starts to steady, and his heart starts to slow down again. His vision clears and he feels the world coming back to him. He keeps repeating the periodic table for a good minute, still shaky from the agonizing panic attack. Everyone's silent, staring as he slowly and weakly gets up. "I'm sorry, I need to go," he mutters, leaning against the wall as he steadies himself. He feels a strong hand on his back and arm, and a voice telling everyone that they'd discuss it later. 

Steve supports Tony as he walks out of the conference room, and Tony leans onto Steve with another shaky breath. "Are you okay?" Steve asks quietly, pushing Tony's hair back with his hand. "Yes, I just need..." Tony's voice trails off, too tired and embarassed to speak. 

X 

Steve helps Tony onto his bed, wiping Tony's sweat away with a damp cloth. Tony's slightly feverish, Steve realizes, and he had a panic attack. He must be tired. 

Steve stands to get him a drink but Tony grabs his shirt, eyes half shut as he whispers, "Stay with me?" Steve doesn't reject, he quietly slips into bed next to Tony, facing him. He kisses him softly, meaning it to be a harmless and sweet kiss, but Tony grabs Steve's face and applies more force. Steve lets out a sound of surprise, but catches on when Tony licks his lips. 

The logical side of Steve's mind tells him to stop Tony and make him sleep, but the other side tells him to shut up and make love with him. 

Tony's rubbing against him now, biting Steve's lower lip for entrance. Steve lets out a small breath and he parts his lips, allowing Tony to slip his tongue through. Steve meets him, hand pushing Tony onto his back as he sits on top of him, leaning down for better leverage.

Before he knows what's happening, both are stripped of clothing, sucking and biting and grabbing each other with a fire that can't be extinguished. Tony tips his head back and lets out a small whimper of pleasure as Steve kisses sloppily down his neck, sucking lightly to leave small marks. 

And then Steve's inside of Tony, pushing in and out making both of them moan and groan. Steve captures Tony's mouth with his, silencing him as they both slowly reach their climaxes. Tony's legs are wrapped around Steve's waist and his arms are slung over his shoulder, so he has the ability to pull Steve down as he comes, muffling his cry by clamping his teeth down hard on Steve's shoulder. Steve follows, letting out a satisfied moan. 

They lay back down and cuddle as if nothing happened, too tired to think about the mess they created. Tony falls asleep almost instantaneously, but Steve waits for a bit longer. He gives Tony a chaste kiss on his forehead and pushes some of his hair back before yawning and closing his eyes.


End file.
